Fear through the eyes of madness
by ApolloIV
Summary: Takes a look from Revan's point of veiw after KOTOR1 through the time of her death. Is Revan a fallen angel or a rising devil? Find out in this epic three peace trilogy.
1. A fallen star leaves no merories

Usually I would put something stupid here but senses this is a serious story, yhea for once, so on to the story.

This is to Danny, may your marriage be long and full of good times.

Love, your brother.

Disclaimer, I do not own the star war's universe or the plot line of KOTOR one or two but I would copy right the ending to the end of my story.

Chapter one, Rising Devil or fallen Angle

"Time carries a heavy burden, Aria, or should I say Revan." The imperial guard took out his sword and attacked the women. All Aria did was put out her hand. Using her excellent mastery of the force she snapped his spine in two. Aria was once a dark lord but now was a softer person after the death of her apprentice Bastila. Now she was an outlaw running from the every growing hand of the Sith. She looked at the tons of imperial guards coming for her. She began to reflect on her past thinking about how bad it had gotten.

_Aboard the Star forge, ten years before the current time. _

"This way master." HK-47 informed his master as she looked at the crumpled body of her apprentice.

"Please kill me, I don't deserve to live anymore." Blood seeped from her open lips as tears of her dying whishes came. "I am not worthy to follow you to your final resting place." A loud rumble shook the ship as the republic soldiers blasted the Star Forge.

"You can still join me Bastila; join the light side." Aria sweetly talked to Bastila.

"No, I would never lower myself to that level. I will kill you master." The Star Forge fed off of her hate and gave her new life. She picked up her double sided lightsaber and began a flurry of attacks. Two blows to the ship could kill them all and they were fighting over an age-old theory, who's right. Revan was ready to test her true strength and let go. She withdrew her two lightsabers, one red masking her past, and the other blue for her new self. The two went at it for a few seconds. Bastila's light saber clashed against the two lightsabers. Aria found her chance when after a counter blow to a sideways strike. She knocked one end of the blade into the ground and then slapped the other one to the other end of the room. She put her hand out to get it back but Aria cut her entire arm off. Blood squirted from her shoulder and Aria casted force push to knock into the darkness of the end of the room. She drained the force and life from her. The eerie glow of the beams was the only thing lighting up Bastila. Even in dim light she could see the pain in her face, she was about to die and now she knew her place.

"So Revan, leaving me here so I can just die here like the rest of us in the explosion. They said I would suffer the same fate as you." She coughed up blood as Aria left the room.

"HK, could you finish off our friend please." Aria asked the droid as she looked out the door.

" Joyful response; he master, I will eliminate this meatbag with the up most pleasure." HK charge a blaster rifle shot and drove it through her head. The flesh was now flushed and broken as they left the room. By now Malak knew that the place was going to hell so he probably is trying to find abandon Republic ship.

"Not this time Malak, I've been screwed one to many times, this time I **WILL** take your life." Revan walked into the ship's hanger to find that her hunch was correct. She pulled out both of her lightsabers and tried to drive them into Malak's back but Malak's keen sense on the force awoke him in time to avoid the falling Sith Lord. The Lightsabers hissed as they connected with the ground and the tips began to fade.

"So Revan, here is your last chance, join me while you can and we shall rule the world or die trying to stop me." Malak's condescending voice echoed through the halls of the empty hanger. It felt they were all in front of a stage for a show in its ending season.

"I will drive this lightsaber into your heart I swear." Aria looked at Malak's tired face. That wasn't the response he was looking for but it would have to do. He withdrew his two red lightsabers and the dual began. Malak's blows were countered with quick short burst of Aria's Lightsaber blows. He then tried to force choke her but all it did was antagonize her even more. She force slammed him into the hanger's metallic doors. He dropped one of his lightsabers and Aria took advantage of the time. She used her abilities to lift and control the lightsabers. The blows of the two lightsabers filled the entire Star Forge as the last blow was dealt. The lightsaber first knocked out his right arm with a quick upper cut to his elbow. Blood poured from the wound as he stumbled backwards into the hangers cold metal doors. It was the end for Malak Aria thought and she was going to drive the final nail into his coffin. She used her mind to drive the lightsaber into his chest. The red glow of the lightsaber came from one end of his chest into another. The blade then exploded leaving a bloody hole in the dark lord's chest. Aria went over to his corps and carried him to the center of the hangar and put his corps in the center of the Forge.

"So Malak this is your idea of power? You were never in control, you were its tool, it was your master." Aria began to walk back to Ebon Hawk.

"Query, Master are you all right?" HK-47 looked at his master as she shed a few tears.

"I'm just fine HK now go start up the Ebon Hawk." Aria looked at the corpse and then there was a flash of lighting around his body. Malak arose without a single injury and walked toward her.

"Do you see the true power of the star forge now Revan? It makes me immortal, I'm I complete control. Face it you stand no chance Revan." Malak finished his victory speech by with drawling his lightsaber.

"Don't you see, this isn't power, all it is, all it is a big illusion! You where never in control, you are its puppet, like you were mine, you've never had control in your life." Aria took out both of her lightsabers.

"You will die WENCH!" Her charged her with one fluid over head strike. Aria Just pushed him back and casted force push, knocking him to the other side of the room. She took a giant leap to the other side of the room and danced the thought of just killing Malak with his own lightsaber but then she got a better idea. Her two lightsabers light up as she made them into an X as she approached Malak. She was going to decapitate Malak with one blow. Before she could deliver the blow the Republic fleets blew a hole into the bow of the ship, where Revan and Malak were. Air began to draw out of the ship at incredible speed.

"So Revan, why do you wish to fight me, here, now? It was your original intent to use the Star Forge to rule the republic, what changed your mind." Malak looked at her as the both grabbed on to a bar. Then the air became intense that they both were flying in the air only their arms holding them inside the room. It was over, one of them would die and it wasn't going to be Aria. The lightsabers clashed in the air. Aria's blue lightsaber collided with Malak's making holding onto the bar nearly impossible.

"Well doesn't it say that the apprentice will kill the master? If I do recall you called yourself the master." Aria smirked as Malak as she got him in his own words.

"This time it will be the other way. I will kill you and your riddles. Malak was going to cut her arm off but she saw it coming. She let go and drove her lightsabers into the ground with all her might holding on trying not to get sucked into the dark nothing ness of space.

Malak's lightsaber went through the metal bar and it was the last connection in the hanger's rail system. He was sucked into space where he would die by his apprentice, like the scriptures had said.

Aria had to think quickly if she didn't want to end up like Malak. She took the lightsaber out of the ground and casted a shield around here and the air around her became stable. She walked into the hanger and the Ebon Hawk had not left which made her life a lot easier. She jumped into the cargo bay and looked around. There was no one around. There had to be someone. Candoures, Jolee, anybody would due to show her that they were okay. There was a spin tingling thought that ran through her; maybe they went after her. She shook the feeling off and there was Candoures with his blaster chain gun and Carth lying on the wall holding his stomach.

"Candoures! What have you done." Aria immediately withdrew her lightsabers staring her down.

"Take it easy sister, he got what and the rest of this crew deserved." He smirked as he wiped the blood on his face off.

"You killed them, you heart less bastard!" She was ready to cut him in half.

"Not all of them, only Carth, that bitch Mission and her Wookie." Aria looked around to see all of them lying there in their own blood. She took her lightsaber and drove across his chest. Blood splattered as the red lightsaber danced across his chest in a deadly grace. The blade did a number on Candoures as he fell over.

"Carth," She called out to the body. "Come on you can't die on me now!" She casted force-heal on him but nothing happened. "You can't do this to me Carth I love you!" She started to sob on his body. He lifted his hand and began to rub his head.

"I love you to Aria or Revan what ever to be called, I will always love you." He coughed up blood and Jolee came in.

"I know you loved him Aria but you have to give up some time, trust me I know." Jolee came over to her and pulled her away from Carth. "Do you know how to fly this thing?" She nodded as she walked toward the cockpit and started it up.

"Plot a course to Dantooine, I think there we could finish this." Jolee looked at the stars as thousands upon thousands of Republic fleets came near the Star forge.

"You mean this isn't over?" She looked at his face in despair.

"I'm afraid it isn't, it's far from over." He walked over as the ship took out of the Forge and into space.

End of chapter one.

Did you like it? Please R&R I would really appreciate any ideas or criticism but NO flames. This will get really sad after a few chapters. I know that Mr. Alice is reading this so thank you. Also to the Master of all things beefy, better than the first one?

I promised my Careers teacher that I would do this for her. See she is now a writer so I hope that her book sells well so here is some free advertising,

Blinded by color

Trapped inside a poverty stricken childhood, Lynn formulates a friendly bond with the far owner's son. Johnny is forbidden to associate with her, but he disobeys his father and meets her in secret hideouts. Punished and locked away by his father's grasp, Johnny escapes to help Lynn mend the broken links in her life. In the blink of an eye, his father catches him. Will this put an end to the perfect friendship? Or will love's bond shatter the walls of hatred?  
To discover the true meaning of friendship, they only need to allow a ray of light to shine through, just enough to see the true color inside.

Now it is the end of chapter one


	2. A Royal Welcome

Yes, I had two positive reviews and now I'm a happy so here is a few more chapters. I have a lot of projects to do for school so writing time is limited. Now lets go to the chapter. Sorry, I put last chapter's title as the second part's. My fault okay? To Great Star thanks for the advice and the correct spelling, it helps a ton. The reason I killed off Mission was to add to the darkness of the situation. Also the last chapter had a lot of typos and my friend said he would edit it so here it is,

Chapter two, A Royal Welcome.

"So why Dantooine?" Aria plotted a course to the desert planet.

"I do believe that some of the remaining Jedi may be in hiding at the time." Jolee looked at the stars with a sad expression.

"I thought you didn't associate with Jedi?" Arai looked at the end of the old man with a look of confusion.

"I don't associate with Jedi, but that doesn't mean I don't know what Jedi's do." He had a faint idea of what she was thinking and it wasn't going to happen, the Sith could not get to the rest of them, not at Dantooine at least.

"Where is Juhani?" Asked Aria at the absence of her companion.

"I don't know, she got off the ship and never came back. I guess she felt what happened between you and Malak." Jolee still had an odd facial expression about the thought of the Jedi.

"Your not telling me something and I plan to find out what it is one way or another." Arai was willing to do anything for the sake of knowledge.

"Hold on, young people like you are so impatient. I mean you'd think that the whole damn universe is going to end. No you have to have it your way. You will find out what will happen shortly, but first concentrate on driving this thing." They were swarming through a meteor field near the on coming Republic force. Then there was a loud 'Bang!' and a large red flash as the star forge began to explode. They slowed down the ship to watch the explosion as something of great destruction would crumble under it's own power.

"Nice to have that off your back?" Jolee looked at Aria, there were tears running down her face. She nodded her head and began to weep, all of her life had went into that place. Although she had changed the place in her heart for the darkest place in her life still lived. Then there was something disturbing about the explosion. Lighting lashed out against the ships destroying anything that it touched.

"Holly Hell! This place is going to blow up, get your lazy ass up and start hyper drive." Jolee was now frantic about the whole situation.

"We can't take off here, we'll get shredded by meteors. The only people that could take off here are Carth or… a real cocky droid. They both looked at HK.

"Cocky reassurance, Master, if you're asking me to pilot the ship, you're not crazy, you're a very clever meat… I mean master." HK walked to the pilot's area and turned on the hyper-space accelerator and charged into the meteor field. There was a loud thump followed by the power going off. "Sorry, I think we may have hit a meteor before taking off but we are near… oh wait that's Duxn, sorry." HK informed Jolee and his master.

"Duxn huh, well that's just great, now we have to help those Mandalorieans. I hate Mandalorieans." Jolee walked over to the consul. Its eerie glow was the only thing in the ship that was visual.

"We could just go to Onderon?" Aria looked at the large planet in the consul. Then T3 hit the generator and the lights came on.

"How many times have you been hit in the head with a lightsaber? Onderon is on the brink of a civil war. Going there will get our asses thrown in the war and I was looking more of a vacation instead of getting shot at." Jolee complained, "But if it makes you happy land the ship there." He reclined in his seat.

"Jesus Jolee, what's happened to you, you're acting unlike your self." Aria plotted a course to Onderon and turned around to get to the rest of the dead crew. "Would you mind throwing me hand here?" She was trying to drag the bodies of the crewmate the garbage shot.  
"You've got to be kidding me. I mean this is against the law and it's unsanitary." Jolee stood there looking at Aria with a slight look of shock.  
"If you won't do it, I'm sure the droids will come help me. If we want to get to Onderon we have to get rid of the corpses." She pulled Mission and Canderous to the entry of the ship and opened the door. Their limp corpses dangled outside of the ship motion less. Jolee then dragged the Wookie and threw it out of the ship.

"At least we got rid of the hairball." Jolee tried to lighten things up but it just made Aria feel worse. She had Carth in her hand but then it hit her; the only person that she had loved had left. Is this who she wanted to live life like?

"Master the girl and her Jedi friend are going to Onderon. What should we do master?" An old blind Sith apprentice turned to her master. Darth Malv was at the current time head of all the Sith fleets outside of Malak.

"Take David with you. I wish to meet this Darth Revan." He got up from his chair and called for Sith Lord David Alister to escort his apprentice to the ship. A tall man in black robes walked in and got on one knee.

"You called for me master?" The mask only muffled his cold voice over his face that he took off. His young boyish face was now pale and dark. His hair once a light brown now dark and gray, a sign of internal darkness.

"Yes I would like it if you would escort Darth Candice out of the ship and on Onderon. There I want you to act as her bodyguard. If anything happens to him it will be your life!" He lifted him to his feet and the two walked out of the large room. The halls were plan and mechanical as most of the Sith fleets were. The two both walked into the mini ship called "Wolverine". Escort missions were a particular annoyance to David but he had to. If he wished to kill his master he would have to wait a few years to drop his guard and then it will come back to bite the Sith Lord on the ass. He hoped that he could pull it off in a matter of putting poison in his food or just fighting him in a lightsaber dual to the death. It couldn't be that hard.

"I can hear your thoughts and slime like you deserve to die in the bottom of Mannana." She sat there intercepting his thoughts.

"So you read mines as a pastime or something?" David tried to talk to her but she managed to ignore the snide remark and continue to meditate. "I hope she doesn't need a sponge bath cause I'm not doing it." He thought to himself.

"I heard that too and I would never let anyone as idiotic even come near me disrobed." She told him calmly.

"That's fine, I'd rather look at other men naked then look at you undressed." She sat in silence as the ship finally arrived in Onderon. The two walked into the shipyard and was greeted by a republic foot solider.

"Hello, but if you want to park your ship here it will coast you one hundred credits." He looked around patiently as David looked at him with a grin on his face.

"You will go outside and look for this person," He handed him a photograph of Revan. "When you find this person you kill him. Now go!" The man walked through the gates and allowed the two to pass into the main city.

Aria and Jolee landed the "Ebon Hawk" In the shipyard in an empty slot. An oddly dressed man stood in front of the ship. He had a large trench coat along with a tiny helmet. Aria, Jolee and HK-47 walked out in front of the ship and the man was waiting outside of the ship.

"Would you be Jolee and you are Aria?" The man looked around and opened his trench coat in it was weapons ranging from blaster rifles to upgrades for lightsabers. "All this could be your… for a price."

"Hell, my day can't get any worse, fire away.

Okay was it good? I hope that I lived up the first chapter now to address people

Mark20, Yes this is a fanfic. So umm I will ignore what you said, sorry

Greatstar Thanks for the review, that is very helpful and I will use what you said.

ATR Thanks for the review. The CSI fic is pretty cool. Now that you are done Star Wars it is my time.

Masterbeef, Are you alive? Dude come back.

FFF, no I meant Angel. But please refrain from calling me dip-shit.


End file.
